No problem
by Lazy-ass-Ninja
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena was not feeling good at all when he woke up that morning. One-shot Shin/Sena


This was from a picture I saw:

http(colon)(slash)(slash)liaransa(dot)byus(dot)net(slash)works(slash)shinsena(space)forougar(dot)jpg

This was the story that basically went through my head the moment I saw that picture!

--

Kobayakawa, Sena was sick.

The worse part was it wasn't even Hiruma's obsessive training that had done it. No It was his own stupidity's fault. He had gotten home the night before and even though it looked like it was going to rain and it was late he still got changed into some jogging clothes and went outside to run for awhile.

He had ran well into the rain storm and came home exhausted and soaking wet. However, he was far too tired to dry off a bit or even to change into a nice dry pair of clothing. So he went to bed in his soaking wet clothing. Then there were the other outside factors that had screwed him over during the course of the night. Like how he had just collapsed on top of his bed instead of getting underneath the covers. Also how his really nice fan had been left on all night blowing cool air into the room.

So, needless to say Sena had a cold when he woke up that morning.

When the brunette woke up it took him a few moments just to open his eyes. Everything felt like it was made of lead. His arms and legs were stiff and his throat hurt. His nose ran a bit and he felt exhausted even though he had gotten a fulfilling 8 hours of sleep. He felt like his body was on fire. So all in all Sena actually had a really kick ass cold when he woke up that morning.

Still, Sena decided he couldn't miss school that day. If he skipped out on practice it would cause Hiruma to come over and make sure that he was actually sick and not just skipping out. Also Sena had studied especially hard for a math test that was coming up and he would be damned if he was going to let a stupid cold ruin all the hours of hard work he had put into studying.

His mother was leaving after he left for school to join his father over in Osaka for some important thing that Sena hadn't really bothered about asking. His mother had told him how excited she was to see his dad in action and even though his dad hadn't said anything he knew that he was excited too.

So Sena had to go to school or else he would risk a good grade, his not Swiss cheese like appearance, and most importantly his parent's happiness.

So he made his way, very slowly and painstakingly, down to breakfast and tried to seem especially chipper that morning so that his, over protective , mother wouldn't notice his illness. She seemed to buy his act and wished him a good day before he walked out the door.

For a moment he thought about waiting for Mamori and Monta. Then he realized that Monta, though a bit on the stupid side with his Japanese, was very perceptive to things that had to do with other people's bodies. He had guessed that Sena was eyeshield moments after seeing him. Then Mamori had always been able to tell when he was sick.

Sena walked to school alone that morning.

When he arrived he was surprised to find that he was the first one there aside from Hiruma, who basically lived there anyway. The moment the blonde demon saw him he got a rather furious look on his face. " What the fucking hell did you do?" he was obviously talking about Sena's sickness.

Sena blushed but he really wondered if it was visible on his face considering his fever. " I went out training last night after practice." He just prayed that Hiruma didn't whip out his gun and start to shoot at him. He didn't have the energy really to avoid the bullets.

Hiruma just gave him a strange look that Sena had never seen on the quarterback's face before. " I'm taking you home Sena. Get some sleep and I'll see you in a couple of days." the blond demon then proceeded to start to gently shove the brunette out of the club room.

" I'm sorry Hiruma-san I can't just yet." The blond captain shot him an aggravated look that clearly asked 'why the fucking hell not you shrimp?!'. Sena quickly decided to answer that question before the blond made it vocal and gave him an even bigger headache. " I have a really important test today. I'll go home after that. It's first period so it should be okay." Hiruma gave him a suffering look before turning him around and shoving him back into the locker room.

" I'm taking you home right after first period. For now..." he pushed Sena into a room he hadn't ever been into. " ... just get some sleep." Inside of the room there was a couch and it looked really comfy. Hiruma pushed him out of the doors way and then proceeded to lock him in there.

To tired to worry about how he was going to get out of here if Hiruma forgot about him Sena collapsed onto the comfortable looking couch and slept.

Hiruma woke him up an hour and a half later feeling a bit better but still pretty much worse for wear. He walked to his first hour and was hit with tons of questions about how 'scouting'had been that morning. Hiruma had thankfully informed Sena about all of that and had handed him a notebook filled with the wolves information.

The whole time that he was talking about the wolves Monta and Juumonji were sending him badly hidden worried looks.

He took the test and found it to be easy with all of the studying he had done for it. Then right after Hiruma kicked the door into the room and declared that he was taking Sena. He dragged the sick running back out into the hallway.

" Do you think you can walk home by yourself?" It was a rather unconcerned question but Sena still felt a bit happy that Hiruma cared. So he nodded in the affirmative and Hiruma sighed looking a bit embarrassed. " Then could you? I have some things I really need to get done here..." he trailed off looking at Sena.

" Of course, Hiruma-san. If you're busy I'll walk home." He thought it was a bit of a silly question.  
He didn't want to bother anyone else with his sickness. The blond gave him a long look but then nodded and let him go.

Sena made it to the gates and was just about to turn in the direction of his house when he heard a painfully familiar voice. " Sena?" of course he had to run into him today. " Sena!" he was then attacked, well hugged really but it was in a very attack like manner, by Riku. His knees almost gave away to the extra strain.

" Hello Riku." he tried to sound happy but inside he was asking why kami hated him that much.

" Sena let's hang out today and catch up!" Riku sounded too excited about the whole idea for Sena to destroy the white haired boy's dreams.

Still as he was being dragged away by the excited running back he couldn't help but wonder why Riku hadn't questioned his leaving school early. Then a moment passed and Sena realized that Riku was out of school as well which probably meant that Seibu had an off day, as Riku would never skip school, and Riku had assumed that Sena had one as well.

So Sena allowed Riku to drag him over to a cafe where the two of them ordered their drinks and started some idle conversations. Riku asked him about how Sena's life had been after he had left. He also asked Sena how Mamori was and whether or not Hiruma was treating him well enough.Sena talked a bit but mainly listened to Riku talk about various things.

The day passed and they found themselves in a park leaning up against a tree. They were both currently sitting on opposite sides of the tree. Riku was informing him about everything he had done while they were apart.

The whole time that Riku was talking Sena was busy trying to stay awake. With his jacket on the heat was beyond unbearable but he was just so tired that he couldn't bring himself to move anymore. He only prayed that he could recover by the time that Riku stopped talking and dragged him off somewhere else.

His shoulders sagged and his eyes drooped and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out.

Then a large cool hand swept under his bangs and onto his forehead. After a moment the hand moved to his back and was quickly joined by another pleasantly cold hand which placed it's self under his knees. He was about ready to pass out and lean into the pleasant chill that this other person had.

That was until the other person spoke.

" Eyeshield? Why are you out here when you're unwell?" His eyes shot open and he found himself staring into the painfully familiar face of his rival.

" S-Shin-San!?" he had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. Shin was his idol and his ambition and now Shin had seen him so weak and helpless. He almost wanted to cry.

So he tried to push himself away from the strong linebacker to get out of his arms. Shin shot him a confused look " You shouldn't walk. You're not strong enough to do so." Shin looked honestly confused at his insistence.

Once again fate screwed him over as Riku heard their voices and whipped around to see a barely conscious Sena being held bridal style by a very confused Shin. His face contorted in surprise as he sprinted around the tree and gave Sena an angry look.

" You were sick?!" Riku was looking pretty mad at him. " You were going home when I saw you weren't you" he looked a bit angry at himself now. His hand shot up to Sena's forehead and his anger only increased. " Shin, please take Sena home. I would like to come with I have to get back soon." With that Riku gave Shin the directions to Sena's home.

" N-now Riku!" Sena was going to die of embarrassment if Shin carried him the whole way. He would rather walk then have that. " I-i'm sure Shin-san is busy! I can walk!" He tried to shove against Shin again but the linebacker's grip on him held strong.

" I'm not busy. It'll be good weight training." there was no argument after Shin pulled the training card. Riku knew that too and sent Sena a rather smug look as he waved the two of them walked towards Sena's house. The whole time Sena had to ignore the numerous stares sent in his and Shin's way.

" Shin-san I can walk." The stoic boy looked at him for a moment and placed him back on the ground...

... only to have his knee's give out and Shin to catch him. " I'm fine Shin-san." the other boy didn't seem to be listening to him though as he picked Sena back up into his arms and continued walking. "Shin-san! I'm fine really! Please I really don't want to bother you anymore than I have!"

Shin gave him a very strange look after the sentence left his lips "You're not causing me any trouble" He looked up from Sena and continued down towards Sena's house.

" But-!"

" Sena." the mentioned brunette turned crimson as the other teen spoke his name. It was the very first time he had called him that. "If it was a problem then I wouldn't be carrying you." he took a deep breath. "you're the only one who can challenge me and the only person that interests me." he looked back down at Sena with the same strange look as before. "Carrying you is not in anyway a problem for me."

Sena blushed so violently that he put a tomato to shame. This didn't help his cold one bit and he felt dizzy as he leaned against Shin's chest. In his half awake state Sena didn't notice the pink tint to the other boy's cheeks.

When they finally got to his house Sena asked if his mother was home and when he answered in the negative he received a rather questioning look sent his direction. " She went on a trip with dad. I was just going to go home and sleep until I felt better. I didn't want to ruin their time together." he blushed.

Shin nodded and let Sena open the door before picking him back up, much to Sena's embarrassment and brought him up the stairs. " room?" he figured the non-social boy was asking where his room. He pointed down the hall to the last door on the left and Shin nodded.

Shin opened the door to his room and pulled the blanket's back then gently placing Sena back down on the bed he pulled the covers up and over the exhausted brunette. Sena, thankful that he was finally in his bed,  
fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Shin pulled the chair out from Sena's desk and sat down staring at the snoozing running back. An uncharaceristic smile on his face as he ran a large hand through Sena's sweat drenched hair. " Not a problem at all."

-  
Somewhere in Oujo

" Takami! Where is Shin?!" The elderly coach of the Knights yelled.

Takami smiled knowingly remembering Shin's look when he had seen the ace running back of Deimon. Moments later he claimed that he had, rather uncharacteristically, forgotten his cleats at home and needed to retrieve them. It was bad that Shin had intentionally skipped out on practice to meet his 'rival' but then he remembered the look on Shin's usually emotionless face.

"He's probably lost."

He wouldn't spill the beans to their coach as long as Shin didn't make a habit of ditching practice. in favor of going after his 'Rival'.

--  
Please read and review!


End file.
